Three Meetings Which Might Change the World
by ALC Punk
Summary: Spoilers for season two. Three meetings between Tosh and a spoiler.


Disclaimer: not mine.

Rating: PG, mild violence, death.  
Fandoms: Torchwood, Doctor Who Characters: Toshiko Sato, Martha Jones, Gwen Cooper, and some guys.  
Spoilers: There's a handwavey bit here in that I haven't seen the last two episodes Doctor Who series three. But there are spoilers for season four (I'm guessing) and season two of Torchwood contained herein.  
Notes: The final meeting is a cheat, but I don't really care. 

**Three Meetings Which Might Change the World**by ALC Punk!

The first time Toshiko Sato meets Martha Jones, Tosh is running from a werewolf. In the darkened alley, she almost passes the younger woman without noticing her. But the movement as the young woman starts ins surprise catches her eye. Tosh has lost far too many people in her short time with Torchwood to accept losing another innocent. With a quick movement, her hand snakes out to tug Martha along with her. "Run!" She suggests.

Martha takes one look at the thing following Tosh, and runs. "This normally happen here?"

Discovering she has just enough air to respond, Tosh shouts back, "Not usually. Much." She'd forgotten her silver bullets that morning, making the gun in her hand completely useless. Somewhere, she was sure Jack Harkness (not the real one, of course) would lecture her about this at length.

"Not usually?" Martha sounds skeptical.

Tosh doesn't exactly blame her. She shoots a glance over her shoulder and swears. "Speed up!"

"You have a gun, can't you shoot it?"

"No silver bullets!"

"You're nuts!"

Luckily for both of them, rounding the corner produces Gwen Cooper, gun up and pointed, aim steady. She puts two bullets into the creature before it falls, momentum bringing it to a stop two meters away. Obviously, she hadn't forgotten her silver bullets.

Tosh gives Martha a grin as they both catch their breath. "Good running."

"I've had lots of practice."

Before any of them can ask more pertinent questions, the sound of sirens fill the air. Gwen glances at the body and fires two more rounds into it. Then the three separate by silent agreement. Torchwood might still have some pull, but neither Gwen nor Tosh wants to press their luck.

--

The second time Toshiko Sato meets Martha Jones, one of them is picking the lock of the city morgue.

"Do this sort of thing often, do you?"

Tosh glances over her shoulder, and blinks in surprise, recognizing the young woman. "If I don't, he'll complain of the cold for hours." It's not an explanation anyone sane would understand.

"Right."

The fact that Martha continues to stand there, watching, finally gets on Tosh's nerves. She gives the lock-pick one last twist and stands. "Look, are you lost or something?"

"I think that should be my question. Besides," Martha grins and holds up a handful of keys, "These might be faster."

"Not really." Turning the knob, Tosh is pleased when the door opens for her. "After you?"

"Oh, I couldn't. After you."

It's surreal--both of them suspicious, but both too curious to either walk away or call security. Tosh reflects, as she steps through the door, that now would be the time for Martha Jones to kill her, suck her blood, or be some sort of evil demon bent on world domination.

When she doesn't turn out to do any of that sort of thing, it's refreshing, in a way.

A check of the log puts the newest John Doe in one of the middle drawers. Tosh heads for it, Martha trailing her in silence. Feeling the need for at least some warning, Tosh asks, "You sure you want to be here?"

"I am a trained doctor. Trust me, I've seen a few corpses in my time. Not to mention that thing your friend shot."

"Werewolf," Tosh explains, wondering why she's explaining. "You won't believe me of course."

"Maybe I do. Either way, it doesn't matter, does it? If you're here for some horrific purpose, I'll call security. If not... Why are you here, again?"

"I told you," replies Tosh, pulling open the drawer. "He gets annoyed when it's cold."

On the slab, Captain Jack Harkness looks almost peaceful. And naked. Tosh is quite certain he's naked under that sheet, and while she might entertain certain thoughts, at times, the naked would please Ianto far more than it does her.

Martha lets out a strange gasp.

But before Tosh can tell her it's all right, Jack's eyes snap open. "Took you long enough--that was cold. I might need more than coffee to warm up."

"Ianto has hot blankets and tea," Tosh informs him. "Would have been faster, but we had difficulty tracking your signal." Used to his lack of body modesty, she turns to Martha, "I'd introduce you--"

"Jack!" There's a delighted smile on Martha's face before she moves towards him, hugging him even with the sheet. Or perhaps the sheet makes it all the more appealing. Tosh isn't really going to analyze it yet.

"Martha!" He hugs her back, then looks at Tosh, "You two know each other? Wonderful," he says, before they can answer, "This could solve a lot of problems. Tosh, I need a status report, and some tea. Get Owen on the phone and--"

"Owen's dead."

That stops him.

"We haven't been introduced, actually," Martha tells him.

"Ah. Toshiko Sato, Martha Jones. Martha Jones, Toshiko Sato. What do you mean Owen's dead?"

"I mean just that." Tosh pulls her cell out and dials Gwen, "I've got him." She says, then she ends the call.

"Tosh."

"C'mon, we should get out of here before someone comes to investigate." Moving past him, Tosh checks the door for clearance. "Bring Martha."

--

The third time Toshiko Sato meets Martha Jones, they've been properly introduced. It's over coffee and pizza, with Gwen softly filling Jack in on their current situation and Ianto being charming. Or youthful, depending on how you eye him up.

"So, what's all this?" Martha asks, gesturing around their Dr. Frankenstein lab.

"Window dressing, mostly." Looking up at the ceiling, Tosh sighs a little in melancholy, "We used to have a pterodactyl. I rather miss it, most days. It was a good distraction," she explains when Martha gives her a strange look.

"No. I meant, Torchwood. You, Captain Jack, that werewolf."

"Well, Captain Jack is himself, I'd say." Tosh eyes her half-finished mug of coffee and wonders if Owen's stash is still in his drawer. "Torchwood is a failed dream, and that werewolf was once known as Owen Harper."

Martha doesn't get a chance to ask more questions, because Jack has now figured most of it out, and he's got his own questions. Somewhere during the long argument, discussion and reunion, plans get made. In the morning, they'll have a fresh start and a new mission. They won't have funding, but they'll be doing something worthwhile. Hopefully.

Tosh just hopes it doesn't go to pot. She figures that's a vain hope. But then, she and Gwen shot a werewolf together, and Martha Jones doesn't seem a bad sort. Besides, she's prettier than Owen.

-f-


End file.
